


Life and Death

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Maybe Spoilers, TW: Violence, TW: canon violence, sorry I made this kinda dark, tw: mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: The reactions of the predecessors' reactions of the births of the current dragons.





	Life and Death

Ao looked beyond into the universe that night. He was getting old, twenty to be in fact. He had been protecting the villagers. They kept their distance and that was okay with him. The village was unusually quiet tonight. One of the pregnant women went into labor not long ago. It was tragic, she was attacked by a bandit and Ao had saved her. The damage had already been done. She was giving birth to the child of that circumstance.  
The screams of childbirth soon echoed throughout the village.  
Ao groaned in annoyance. Other kid to take care of, another person to hate him. Then a different scream, it was full of despair. Something changed in Ao, he felt… weaker.  
Ao sat up and ran down to the hut of the screaming woman. Maybe it was just his imagination, but maybe he could see a little less further.  
When he got to the feeble stone house, people were swarming back and forth.  
“Why me,” the woman wailed, “Why would the gods curse me like this?”  
The black haired woman was sobbing uncontrollably. Ao looked around and spied another crying form. It was small, the blue hair gave away what had happened.  
A new seiryuu.  
The woman ran out and Ao followed her out. The woman took a sword that one of the men laid down.  
“A demon,” she muttered, “Why would I give birth to a demon?”  
Ao laid a hand on the blade, “You don't have to do this.”  
Ao knew how hard it was without a mother. Lonely, wondering if he should be born. It was always the same, the mother didn't want the new Seiryuu.  
“How can I love that thing,” she spat, “I cursed the village.”  
Shaking, Ao swallowed back angry words, “The child needs you to stay alive.”  
The woman laughed, “Why would I care? That's just like you! Only a monster can sympathize with another.”  
The elders were calling Ao. He felt the woman with her own thoughts. He couldn't help someone who didn't want help.  
He took the first glance at the new seiryuu. The mask was already placed on him. The villagers were afraid, buying into the myths of the eyes ability turning people to stone.  
A new life, a new person in this endless cycle. Soon Ao’s time would come to a close and this child would be protecting the village. It's an endless prison. 

______________________________

Garou took one look at the leach and snarled. He had came back when he felt it taking the power from his leg. The village celebrated its birth, Garou would not be missed. This thing was his death sentence. He could already feel the life seeping out of him to power this child. It's small dragon foot was the evidence that the king was not coming for Garou to free him.  
Garou felt the need to strangle it, but the villagers would not let him. That was one thing. They would chain it up, throw Garou’s carcass aside, and protect their precious Rykoryuu.  
No. This child would not kill him. He would survive and hang on to this power as long as he could. He turned and leaped into the sky, relishing the power that was slowly being taken from him.  
_______________________________

Masu felt apprehensive when he heard his son was finally born. His wife had sick a hard time with this birth of their first child. Masu wanted to have a lot. He loved his wife. The oriented door was guarded by two small soldiers who bowed to him. He opened the door and saw two small nurses. One tending to his wife, the other the tiny, crying bundle.  
“Congratulations, it's a boy,” one of the nurses said.  
His wife made a small smile and whispered, “Kija. I want to name him Kija.”  
Masu walked over and took her hand in his human one, “You did amazing, dear.”  
Her eyes got wide, “Masu, there is something you need to know about our son.”  
Granny was standing over the child with a small smile, “Former Lord Hakuryuu, congratulations. Your son is a strong Hakuryuu.”  
Masu took a step back, and whispered, “Former?”  
They nurses and Granny left as he was left alone with his child in the crib and his sleeping wife.  
He wouldn't be the one to see the king. He wouldn't serve under him. King Hiryuu didn't want him.  
Masu spied the small dragon claw on his son. Anger rose up in him, he saw red. Next thing he knew his dragon arm was covered in blood. He was being held back by the soldiers from the hall. His wife holding their child in her arms, their child crying from pain with three large wounds in its back.  
Granny was shaking her head, “Former Lord Hakuryuu… you will not be allowed to see him.”  
She was sorrowful.  
No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a future, to grow old with his wife and have many children. He didn't want a death sentence. He didn't want this.


End file.
